At Heavens Edge
by swordknight115
Summary: Angel gets himself thrown into something he has never been a part of before, who is this new mare? What secrets lie in Angels past? Why does Sol keep running off? all explained here... (i do NOT own mlp) (Follow me on twitter @mlp SacredAngel, @sprikles1352 owns Arty) (strong language)
1. Chapter 1

Those Which Are Sacred

Angel's POV

I woke up one morning, it was a Monday. I've never hated Mondays; I never understood why ponies do. I was forced to wake up early by my older brother Sol Fire; he is training me to become a hero like he is. "ANGEL TIME TO WAKE UP! Your first day of training starts today!" My brother screamed to me from downstairs. I held my hoof on my white mane, the blackness of my fur and the whiteness of my mane making me think I was colorblind for a second but I quickly got up and trotted to the bathroom. My red eyes gleaming in the reflection of the morning sun beaming through my window. "Today is gonna be a great day isn't it?" I mumbled to myself as I brushed my teeth and started the day…

We started off by getting cats out of trees and Foals out of fires, the usual "saving the day" stuff, I did so well in fact that Sol took me to the Sugar Cube Corner for some ice cream.

"So, you like being a hero huh?" He asked me, looking down at his sundae. I wasn't paying attention to him; he had successfully bribed me with ice cream. This wasn't the first time he's done this but I nodded and continued to enjoy my treat. Just then I heard a mare trot through the doors, mumbling to herself. Her mane was black but it had blue and green jagged strips going down each side of it. Her fur was a light blue and she had grey eyes. Sol taught me to take note of a pony on first sight, in case of an emergency, so I knew what they looked like. She sat at another table and held her head in her hooves, crying.

"Hey…" I whispered to Sol. "Do you know her?" He whispered back to me, pulling me by the fur of my chest up to his ear to hear him better.

"Yeah, I saved her from an assassin a while ago… I forget her name though…" He pulled me closer. "She's cute aint' she?" He teased. "Go ask her what's wrong." He told me and I got up and sat across from her, Sols "hero sense" tingling, him flying out the doors to save the day.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, trying to get to know her.

"Fuck off…" She mumbled, covering her face.

"Well that's a nice name… Your parents must have hated you…" I replied, trying to get her attention on me for a sec. Instead she glared at me. "Why do you think I'm crying?" She replied, looking at me now. "My father is trying to kill me." My eyes widened and I nearly choked on my ice cream. "What's your name again?" I asked, now concerned.

"My name is Arty Fly…" She replied back. Just then two unicorns in grey and black body suits trotted through the door, their faces covered by their helmets. I got a really bad vibe from them right away, they were NOT friendly…"What's your name?" She asked, me keeping my eyes on the two.

"My name is Sacred Angel…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Those Which Are Sacred**

**(continued)**

* * *

The two sat down at another table, watching us. I read accross the taller ones helmet, pulling my gauntlet that I always keep in my mane. I had it especially made for me years ago before me and my brother encountered Black Wing, which was the name written on his helmet. "My Father went Crazy... I watched him kill my mother, now he sends these guys after me. To kill me..." Arty told me, watching the two as well.

"You've been running all this time?" I asked her, slipping the gauntlet onto my hoof. It was black, enough to blend in with my fur but it had grooves in it pointed to the front where my hoof would stick out.

"Yes, its been hard... I don't usually tell anyone this but..." She watched me closely. "You don't seem like just anyone..." I chuckled at that and held my hoof on my gauntlet, it heat sensitive to my body temperature and turning on, white lights appearing just under the grooves and glowing just under the clear surface. "What's that do?" One of them stood up as Arty asked, him pulling out a small feather and clicking the tip against the wall. The feather then turned into a spear, it about a meter long.

"Cover your ears and find out..." She did as I told her and I took aim with my gauntlet, it also motion sensative and opening up to reveal a red ball of energy neatly tucked inside, the grooves turning into points, held up by sound. "This is my Beatz gauntlet." I told her, the gauntlet firing at the assassin, sending him into the wall. He was screaming in pain from the shock as the other one readied his weapon, it also a spear that he lunged at me. I wraped my hoof around it and held it close to my side, putting my other hoof up to his chin. "Pulse..." The gauntlet read my command and sent a soundwave through my body and out my other hoof, into his face. I then spun the spear and jabbed his chest with the back as he was pushed up into the air by the wave, reuniting him with his weary companion on the ground. "Now lets go..." I took her hoof and lead her outside, calling the guards and giving them the coordinates to the SCC with the push of a button on my gauntlet.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked me, her voice shaky.

"I'm training to be a hero... Like my brother." I put my left hoof on the ground, the one with the gauntlet. "I'll be your body guard until we arrest your father..." She took a sigh of relief. "Do you know where he could be?" I asked her as she started to think.

"Just over there..." She pointed to the tallest building around. "That's where he would be..."

I grunted at the building, starting to trot over to it. "Thats Black Wing's HQ..." She followed.

"Do you know them?" She asked me, me getting a flashback of partly what happened.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Angels POV**

"NO LET HIM GO!" Sol shouted, bleeding from his gut. We were on an island, a beach, the sky was dark, clouded by the smoke of a plane crash not too far from us. Sol's gut had been badly cut by a blade, the same blade that was stabbed into my gauntlet, held by no other pony but the deadly Kill Joy herself. She had jabbed at me with it, me taking the hit directly to my forearm, my gauntlet sparking as the blade stuck out the other end of my arm, blood dripping down from it as I stared directly into her eyes. My glare was pure and so was hers. _We were going to kill each other... _She lifted me up by my arm with the knife, holding me up by my neck with the other.

"I like you... You refuse to die..." I spat on her cheek, I wasn't afraid to die... "I oughta teach you a lesson... One you will never forget..." She let go of my neck and spun, throwing me against the trunk of a nearby palm tree by the blade, leaving a hole where the blade used to be as I screamed in pain, tears falling from my eyes as I writhed in pain.

"I said... LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sol gathered all the energy he could and tackled Joy to the ground as I just stared at my wound, my gaze terrified.

* * *

As I trotted to the building i took off my gauntlet, gazing back at my hoof, seeing a large scar as i put it back on. "They were after me and my brother... We knew too much..."

"Oh..." Arty looked down. After a while of silence I stopped her from trotting with my hoof.

"We are here..." I gazed at the building in fear and anxiety as my gauntlet scanned the building. "There are 150 soldeirs inside... No father and..." My eyes widened. " Kill Joy...

"Who is that?" She asked, looking at the building. I pushed her aside and took aim with my gauntlet, the red ball inside spinning faster and faster with each passing moment. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled at me as I fired upon the building. The windows shattered, pieces flew off and the building collapsed, a low humming sound being heard as one pegasus leaped out the window and landed before the building fell completely, her black and red mane flailing violently in the wind behind her as she fell, her black fure gleaming in the sun as she stared at me with her sharp dark red eyes.

"_Hi Angel... It's been three years..." _


	3. Chapter 3 (Sol's problem)

**Those Which Are Sacred**

**Sol's POV**

* * *

When I had gotten out of the bathroom I was shocked to see the Celestial Guard at the SCC but I paid no mind to them, I knew Angel and that mare had done something here. "Now to find them." I said to myself before paying the expeses to Mrs. Cake and trotting out. The day was hot, all the better. I closed my eyes and soaked up the suns rays for a bit before heard the mighty roar of a dying building. "... Shit..." I had said before flying off at top speed to find Angel. When I arrived, I had seen the building completely demolished, I took cover in a tree. Analysing the situation before jumping in... Until I heard Kill Joy's voice and my eyes widened, my heart raced and I sat in the tree motionless, already knowing she knew I was here...

"Tell me... What is the name of the man you work for and where can we find him?" I turned around to see Angel standing before her. There was no way in hell she would let him live a second time...

"If i told you now it would ruin the suprise..." Her tone was lustful. "But Let's have some fun with this... If you can _make_ me tell you, I'll tell you everything..." She licked her lips playfully.

"I knew you would do something like that..." Angel growled.

"Really now? Did you know..." She reached her hoof into her mane, all of us hearing a click. "That i would do... THIS?!" She pulled out her hoof, revealing what she calls her death weapon or... what everyone else calls a gun and quickly taking aim at the mare who stood next to my brother.

"ARTY!" Angel screamed as he pushed her out of the way. I had leaped out the tree in that instant but before I could get there, before Angel could push, she fired the gun. Luckily by some miracle of Celestia, the bullets hit her inner left wing, having been three shots at once, the other two hit her arm and shoulder but something tells me only because Joy wanted her alive... Angel had caught Arty and held her, keeping his glare on Joy. "Sol... Take Arty to the hospital... I'll handle this one..." He hoofed Arty to me and started trotting closer to Joy who's eyes widened as she put a hoof on her ear.

"Yes... Yes sir I understand... Very well I will be there on station immediatly..." She took her hoof off. "Sorry I can't stay and play but i will tell you this... His name is Dark Fly..." She turned and flew off as did me and Angel. I left Arty at the hospital with Angel to look after her, returing home to the little castle I built. It was made entirely out of ruby, I had a thing for that. However, when I got there I saw my Marefriend outside the castle talking to another pink pegasus, that confused me. I trotted closer to see what was going on, admiring Night Scares black and blue mane but she looked angry, her dark blue eyes raging with a glare at the pegasus i had never seen, her silver wings flailed out behind her.

"Why hello Sol Fire! My dearest husband!" The pink one said to me, catching me SO off guard I nearly fell over. _Oh i know where this is going..._ I thought to myself as the pink one hugged me. "Don't you remember me? Your wife Twinkle Wish?" _Uggggh! I can NOT have a stalker... Celestia what the fuck did i do to deserve this?! _

_"_Is it true Sol? Is what she says true?" I took a sigh of disbelief and pushed Wish off. Night's voice was shaky and her eyes started to tear up. I honestly still didnt believe this was happening until Wish kissed me out of nowhere and said something that made me NEED help on this situation.

"What about our foal?" I panicked and ran. Ran to a pegasus I knew could fix this. Only problem was... she's a mare...

"Hey Sol what's up?" Star Dust asked me, sharpening her knife.

"I have a stalker... she likes me and my marefirend likes me and... she says shes pregnant..." I told her in desperation. "It's like everyone likes me! You don't like me right?!" She stopped and stared blankly. _Celestia when this is over im going to kill you to death... _She got up and set the knife down on the stool she was sitting on, trotting closer to me, pulling me close by the fur of my chest and kissing me passionatley. _Seriously?! Give me a break! _I broke the kiss and wiped my face. "Can you just help me?"

"Of course i can..." She picked up her knife and trotted with me back to the castle, Night and Wish still there fighting until Star pulled them apart. "Now i know you both like Sol, I like him too..." Night growled and Wish clung to me, me helpless to stop her. "Luckily i have a solution to this problem..." She pulled Wish off and put me in front of herself, covering me in some sort of magic with her hoof and pulling me back on my hind legs. "If i cant have him... No one can..." She stabbed her knife through my chest and ripped my saphire necklace off, my body fading away as the two watched in terror. When i awoke I was elsewhere, in a white room with the window open, my necklace around my neck.

"Faking my death huh? Smart move... I'll just lay low until things clear up..." I flew out the window and kept out of sight. "I'll just keep an eye on Angel from the shadows until then..." It was night so I decided to sleep on the roof of the building accross the street from the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Those Which Are Sacred**

**Angel's POV**

* * *

I sat in the chair next to Arty's room in the hospital, thinking of what i could have done to prevent her from being hurt. "I'm sorry..." I held my head in my hooves, covering my face as the Doctor exited the room, a tablet in his left hoof. "Is she gonna be okay?" I asked, immediately getting out of the chair.

"NOPE!" He kept his eyes on his tablet, tapping on it restlessly.

"What do you mean?!" I looked through the window of the door at her. She was resting peacefully. I then looked at the Doc's tablet, seeing The Trotting Dead.

"SHE DEAD!" He yelled, having killed a zombie.

"Okay you need to be fired..." I grunted at him as I trotted in. "Hey Arty... You okay?"

"Do I LOOK okay?!" She yelled at me. I could tell she hated hospitals by the way she glared at the room.

"No, you look like a cat that fell into a pool..." I chuckled.

"Shut up..." She sighed.

"So, what happened? With your father..." I asked, sitting in a chair across the room from her.

"Dark Fly, he abused me... My mother Sparkle Fly, she defended me but he didn't like that... So he made me watch him kill her... and now hes after me..." She held her face in her hooves but i could tell she was crying.

"Excuse me hon, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave..." The nurse glared at me but I couldnt leave her alone. I knew Kill Joy would kill her if I left her alone but I knew that I could stay if I was family... or... oh man... I facehooved and looked to Arty, her thinking the same thing, which had suprised me but i went with it.

"I'm her colt friend... could I stay longer? Just so she isn't without someone to be there for her..." She looked to Arty.

"Is this true hon?" She looked Arty in the eyes.

"Yes.. Yes it's true, could he stay the night please?" She asked, sounding desperate.

"Okay hon but its lights out for now..." She turned off the lights and trotted out.

"D-Did you mean it?" I asked Arty sitting in another comfy chair.

"Mhm... That is, if you want to be..." She layed down, closing her eyes.

"Yea, i would like that..." I fell asleep in the chair. When I woke up, things were quiet, too quiet for a hospital. "Arty... Wake up... Somethings wrong here..." She woke up and sat up, looking to me as I checked my gauntlet, my eyes widening. "We need to leave... NOW!" There were traces of sulfur all around the hospital, as if it were layered in bombs.

"Wha? W-Why?" I took her hoof and lead her to the door, peering through the door. "Where is everypony?" She asked me, staying close behind as i ran down the hall to the left and down the stairs. The power was out so it was the only way but she nearly fell three times. She was not used to stairs at all.

"Heh heh... They are all outside... we need to hurry!" As I said that, the back of the building exploded, us darting for the door as the rest of it exploded close behind us, launching us through the doors and sprawling a few feet away in pain from the shock. "SOL! GET ARTY!" Sol swooped down as if from nowhere, picking up Arty and bringing her to a nearby tree, out of sight from the lustful Kill Joy who had appeared from the smoke, a detonator in her hoof as the other mercenaries converged on me.

"Well well, it appears we meet yet again... You just don't seem do die do you?" She asked, putting the remote away and drawing her battle knife from her mane.

"Maybe some of us have something else to live for besides money..." I chuckled to myself, turning on my gauntlet. Now nothing stood between us, I could finish her for good this time. I glanced back at the tree, I knew they were watching. No... I shouldnt kill her, not in front of Arty... Ill think of something else... Joy lunged at me with her knife, me leaping overhead and shooting her to the ground as i landed behind her, her sweeping me with her hind legs as she got back up, thrusting her knife at me as i rolled out of reach. _Dammit... she's good..._ I needed to beat her, but what could I do? I heard clashing sounds coming from all around us, but I dare not look away from Joy, in a chance she might regain her breath and kill me in one swift motion. However, in that moment a soccer ball hit the back of Joy's head hard, knocking her out cold as I looked to see who it was, only seeing Arty waving from her tree. I looked at where the mercenaries were, only seeing the Celestial guard, no doubt Sol called them. I took a sigh of relief and fell to my knees to rest.

"I've got perfect aim!" She giggled to herself.

"Who would have guessed it?" Sol chuckled from beside her as he helped her down, tying Joy up for interrogation. I got a water bucket from one of the ambulance carriages and threw it on Joy, her jumping up from the jolt.

"Now, tell me where i can find Dark Fly!" I grabbed her by the fur of her chest and slammed her against part of the building wall that still remained.

"Oh, wouldn't you _love _to know?!" She giggled madly, licking my cheek. "Fuck me and i'll tell you..." She laughed madly, Arty coming up and punching her hard across the muzzle.

"TELL US BITCH!" Arty demanded to know, fury in her eyes.

"Oh, you of all ponies should know..." Joy answered, looking back at me. "Remember your old address? Where you lost your poor mother?" She crackled insanely as i knocked her out with the back of my hoof.

"Shut up, your annoying..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Those Which Are Sacred**

**Angel's POV**

* * *

"I know where he is now, I'll take you to him..." Arty told us, her head hung low.

"No it's too risky! He'll kill you!" I stuck out my hoof to her in desperation as tears rolled down her eyes.

"No... I am coming..." She grabbed me by the fur of my chest and pulled me close with a hoof, glaring me in the eyes. "And you cant stop me..."

"Fine... Angel let her tag along... I'll keep her safe..." Sol told me before turning to the guards and talking to them. I stepped closer, my hoof still outreached to her left shoulder.

"Wanna keep that? I suggest you not touch me..." I paused and lowered my hoof.

"Okay then... Lead the way..." She started trotting, me following close behind. _Dat ass... _

"I can feel you staring." She said to my surprise as my ears perked up in shock and fell back in embarassment as I blushed a little.

"Heh heh... sorry..." I looked away as she growled and stopped at a little blue cloud house.

"We are here..." I trotted up to the door and knocked, a dark blue pegasus with a black mane and crazy looking purple eyes leaping through the door, stabbing Arty in the neck as I kicked him off hard and held her wound. She was choking violently, blood everywhere as Sol came and swooped her up. As he did, Dark lunged into the air, thrusting his knife at Sol, cutting his necklace off as I pushed Dark back onto the ground.

"Just me and you!" He growled and darted toward me, thrusting his knife at my neck, me catching it in my gauntlet, leaving a gash in it that sparked with electricity. I pushed him away as he pulled the knife out and stabbed me in the gut. I punched him off and held my side, looking at Sols crystal necklace that lay on the floor. _I have an idea... but i'll need five seconds... _I pressed another buton on my gauntlet, one that still works, a flash bomb shooting out as i pointed it at him, blinding him as i dived for the crystal. I took it off the chain and placed it in my gauntlet, the electricity flowing through it as the sound still emitting from it held it in place, the point of the crystal sticking out in front like a blade. He recovered quickly and tried to strike me with the knife, me parrying with the tip and stabbing it through his chest. "I'm sorry..." He looked me in the eyes, I could feel his terror, he was crying out to me, yet I shot my gauntlet in fear that the wound wasn't deep enough. His body fell to the ground lifelessly, as did I... blacking out from the blood loss and shock...

When I awoke I was in another hospital, next to Arty who was laying in the bed next to me. "A-Arty.." I fell out of the bed, my gut hurting as i held it, seeing bandages. I was still sore but i wanted to make sure she was alive, so i moved the curtain that seperated us and saw a sleeping Arty, bandages on her neck.

"Good job..." Sol had said, sitting in the chair accross from us, holding a news paper. "Turns out you did a better job than you thought..." He tossed me the paper, it landing before me as I read.

"Dark Fly alive and put in mental institute?" I asked, looking to him.

"I'm proud of you..." He smiled. as Arty awoke and looked over to me.

"A-Angel? So I am dead then... You couldn't have beat my father... Not after-" She paused to take a breath. "All he's done..." I showed her the paper.

"Turns out I did..." I got up and turned to go back to my bed as she stopped me by grabbing my hoof, her voice weak and frail.

"Thank you, Angel..." She smiled, tears in her eyes.

"It's the least I could do..." I stopped, seeing a figure floating outside the window. "Arty... did your mother... by any chance... have minty fur with a blue and green mane?"

"Yea why?" she looked over my shoulder to see her mother smiling at us, tears in her eyes as she mouthed the words.

"Thank you..." as I read them aloud. "Heh, no problem Arty's mom!" I smiled warmly at her as she faded away.

"Her name was Sparkle, Angel..." Arty hugged me, crying into my shoulder. "Thank you so much..."

"Heh... It's nothing... really... don't mention it!" She kissed me quickly, my eyes widening in surprise.

"Heh..." Sol nodded to me as I closed my eyes and kissed back. "It's the little things in life that make us who we are... that are sacred to us... you are one of those which are sacred... you are sacred to her now... don't mess up..." He flew out the window as the nurse trotted in and broke us up.

"Alright you two that's enough... Time to get some rest..."


	6. Chapter 6 Max

**Maximillien**

**Angel's POV**

* * *

I Opened my eyes to see a golden sunset, the clouds around me seemed so far away but I was not flying. Where was I, how did I get here? The answers seemed close but too far to see clearly. Then it struck me, a voice, young but wise had called out to me. "My name is Max... I am your master, you will do as I say and I shall grant you the power among Angels..." It felt as if my heart skipped a beat and I accepted, then realizing I had been standing on nothing, I fell out of the sky and out of my dream. I woke up in my bed and checked my clock. It was five in the morning and it felt nice to be back home.

"Max huh? Thats a pretty weird name..." I yawned as I sat up out of bed. I felt different, my wings felt heavier and I felt light-headed. When i turned to see why my wings felt so heavy I was shocked to see they had become bigger than before. I fell out of bed in shock, not because of my wings, but because of what had been laying next to me in my sleep. "A-ARTY?!"

**Yesterday**

* * *

"So now that you two love birds are done that little quest, what are you gonna do now?" Sol asked, trotting out of the hospital with us. It had been two weeks since Dark fly had been sent away and I wanted to get to know Arty a bit more, so I offered to hang out at my place. "Oh you two are gonna go home huh?" He wrapped his hoof around my neck and pulled me close to him. "I didn't thing you would start hitting that so soon." He whispered in my ear and I punched him away from me and onto the floor in embarassment.

"NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I yelled at him as Arty giggled at me. I hadn't known how red my face was until I had seen it in the reflection of the hospital window.

"Ow yeesh! Fine I get it. Ya didnt have to hit me." Sol held his muzzle with a hoof and I tried to hide my face behind my mane. Arty trotted close to me and held both sides of my face with her hooves, her stadning on her hind legs.

"I would love to come over!" She smiled warmly as I sighed in relief of not being rejected. Later that night at my house i showed her some of my dubstep equipment and even played a little song for her. We ate and talked about what had happened but I was reluctant to tell her everything and I knew she had been hiding things too, which I was fine with... _Then_.

"You okay? You seem a little cold..." I asked her, she was shivering and I felt so oblivious I hadn't known it earlier.

"Y-Yea... I am also part bionic... I glitch out like this sometimes..." I offered if she wanted to sleep in my bed and she jumped under the covers without hesitation.

"Guess your really cold then..." I said as I stared at her.

"Mhm!" She answered with her head under the covers.

"Well you should get some sleep then, I'll sleep downstairs." I had told her as I went to turn off the lamp next to my bed.

"N-No..." She grabbed my hoof from under the blanket. "C-Could you stay with me...? I'm not comfortable sleping alone... Not after what happened with my father..." She asked me, her voice still shaky.

"Alright then!" I smiled warmly as she quickly pulled me under the covers with her and hugged my back, snuggling against my wings.

"Thank you..." She said softly.

"A-Anytime..." I said back in the usual way that I do and quickly fell asleep.

**Present**

* * *

"Y-You okay?" Arty asked, still half asleep.

"Y-Yea I just forgot you were there..." I answered back, holding my head with a hoof in pain. I made some pancakes downstairs after and as we ate, Arty kept staring at my wings.

"You seem different..." She told me, still staring. _The dream couldn't have been real, could it? _I looked up to see a floating halo above my head and I fell out of the seat in shock.

"WHAT IS THAT A HALO?! AM I DEAD?!" I screamed out as she stood up and trotted over.

"What halo?" She looked closely at me. "I don't see anything! You must be going crazy..." _This is impossible, how could she not see it?! _Just then Max's voice echoed through my head.

"And I shall grant you the power among Angels..." I said under my breath.

"Whats that?" Arty asked me.

"WHAT?! How did you-?!" She cut me off.

"What, hear you?" She giggled. "I have perfect hearing! Part bionic remember?"

"Oh yea..." I grunted as I stood up. "I had this dream last night... About this guy named Max..." She paused.

"Maximillien?" She asked me, looking away.

"Y-Yea, do you know him?" I took a step closer.

"I might..." She looked back at me. "I've gotta go..." She trotted for the door. "Thanks for last night... I liked it! We should do it again sometime..." She closed the door behind her.

"Alright then..." I cleaned up as Sol came to my door and I opened it to go to the park. "Oh hey Sol whats up?" I asked him.

"Angel, Celestia requests your presence..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Maximillien**

**Angel's POV**

* * *

I walked down the dirt road slowly, gazing down at my hooves._ What would Celestia want with me...?_ I wondered as I kept walking, the morning sun setting upon my black fur, leaving little droplets of dew as I trotted and slowly went into deep thought. In my mind I was standing back amongst the clouds, it was suddenly the afternoon, which had shocked me into snapping out of the little trance I was in as I lifted my head to see the Celestial Gates.

"You must kill the princesses..." I had felt a hoof wrap itself around my neck and the warmth of a stallion rest his chest on my right shoulder. "So goes the will of the gods..." My eyes widened in shock as I turned to see who was whispering such things in my ear. Only to see no one there... _Could it have possibly been my imagination? _I shook my head.

"No... I know the difference between what's real and what's my imagination... SHOW YOURSELF!" I was growing tired of this game. I looked around restlessly, searching for someone to appear out of one of my blind spots. Only to see nothing, yet again. However time seemed to have stopped within the brief moment of the stallion hunching over my shoulder. Now time seemed to pass regularly, the random ponies who were going about their business, stopping at giving me looks as if I was mental. _But i know what i saw. _I remembered that in that spit second I did see a hoof, it as white as snow.

"Everything okay Angel?" I turned to see Luna, exiting the castle. _Wait... she can see dreams right? Does she know what could have happened last night?_

"No.. Luna I must speak with you..." I had remembered that he could be watching me right now. What could I do? He could be anywhere... I looked around again, searching for anypony with white fur. To no avail, I turned back to see the face of a very impatient princess. "Uhm... In private..." She nodded and opened the gates, allowing me access to the castle as she escorted me into her room and sat upon her bed. She seemed tired from last night.

"It's about the dream you had last night is it not?" She asked, her voiced seemed weary and frail. Her right hoof was hung over her eyes to protect them from the morning sunlight.

"Y-yea it was..." I stuttered in anxiety, why would the princess show me such mortality? Showing she is in a weak and tired state, to a meer SUBJECT?! Either she is really wiped out, or she is taunting me.

"To be completely honest... everything checked out okay in your dream... However... At one fifteen in the morning, I lost track of you. You weren't dreaming anymore. You weren't even alive, yet alone in equestria." My eyes widened at those words. I froze, I was scared again. Just like three years ago... Before i could flash back to what happened, the door swung open. A stallion with white fur, black mane and tail and glowing green eyes standing in the doorway. I Turned back to Luna, only to see her unmoving from the exact position she was just in, as if frozen in time. As I turned back to the stallion I was struck accross the chest with some sort of green magic. My body wouldn't move, I was helpless to watch what he was going to do to me and I couldn't stop him from it.

"W-who are you...?" I managed to say, struggling to move as the greeen magic surrounded his hoof and grew into a black blade. There was no explaination for his magic, he was a pegasus! Yet he seemed to control time and this green energy just fine, as if effortlessly.

"My name is Maximillien... That at least you should deserve to know..." He stepped closer, the green magic lifting the blade up to my neck as he made the tip cut a small slit in my cheek. The blade was sharpened to an edge so fine it sliced my flesh without even the slightest bit of effort from Max. "I told you to KILL them..." He spun the blade forward as I somehow caught it in my hoof. "Maybe i'll have to _make_ you kill them..." I turned around and held the blade vertiacally over Luna, who was still frozen in time. I pulled the bade up with all my strength but I couldn't stop myself. "This is what it means to be an Angel... Serving your God's every wish..." He made me lower the blade slowly, yet I fought against it.

"NO I WON'T LET YOU!" I screamed out as he chuckled madly.

"You don't have a choice..."

"We all have a choice... And I choose... Here and now... To STOP YOU!" Just then, everything went white.


	8. Chapter 8

**Diamond Dust**

**Arty's POV**

* * *

I was drawing while flying as I usually do when Angel wasn't around. It was both of us, together. It was the only thing I could think of at the time besides what Iusually draw. Which was mainly blood and gore. However, I was going to meet Diamond again today... He saved me a while back from these other colts who wanted to kill me. Yet... I don't feel safe around him... I feel like I'm doing something wrong, but we are just friends right? Nothing wrong there is it?

**Flashback**

* * *

"Wow these pictures are really good!" Diamond had told me, looking around my room in astonishment. "Your amazing..." I blushed a bit. Thats what Angel had told me not too long ago but I wasn't really that good at it.

"I was thinking of stopping actually... Ponies keep taking them and calling them theirs..." I layed down on my couch, my notebook beside me.

"You shouldn't stop... these are beautiful..." He turned to me. "Like you..." I blushed a bit at that but then snapped out of it.

"NO!"

"Yes..." He sat down beside me.

"No..." I glared at him.

"Okay then... sorry..." He kissed my cheek and I growled at him.

* * *

Now I stared down at the paper, seeing that i had drawn both Angel and Diamond beside me. "Oh no..." I studdered as i had flown into the exact colt i was afraid i would run into. _Diamond_...

"Whatcha got there?" He took the drawing and examined Angel carefully. He then gave it back and smiled. "Okay so Arty... I was meaning to tell you something..."

"Y-yea...?" I answered him. I was afraid he was going to tell Angel about this. _What would he say...?_ Diamond put a dog tag around my neck, his name and my name on it.

"I love you..." He then pulled me by the necklace, his grip strong as he pulled me in and kissed me... and I kissed back...

**Angels POV**

* * *

Suddenly, I felt a strong power flow through me. I felt lighter, stronger and more confident in myself as I turned to face the false god. "I wont let you kill her..." Max took a step back in awe as I used all my strength to pull the blade away from Luna and point it at him. "I will stop you..." I stumbled a bit and lunged at him, the blade striking his shoulder as he knocked it away and lifted me by my neck with magic.

"You have no choice... I will make you WATCH me kill her..." His magic took the blade off of the floor.

"W-why me...?" I gripped at my neck, gasping for air.

"Why isn't the answer simple...? You are the only one with the purest soul..."

"What's that supposed to mean...?" He sighed.

"You are the only one that is capable of becoming a Guardian! We must not have that happen... So, in order to corrupt your soul, you must kill someone in cold blood. Who better than the princess?! Everyone will know! Everyone will hate you!" I stopped struggling and reached for my gaunelt. "Now do it..." He brought the blade over to my hooves as I pressed a button quickly.

"Alright... You win... I'll kill her..." I looked down as the timer started.

"Good Angel... That's the spirit!" He released me and I caught the blade. _Three... _I brought the blade over to Luna, making sure my gauntlet was pointed at the wall. _One... _The gauntlet fired as it blasted off the wall, sending me and Max through the doorway and shattering his hold over time.

"So, what exactly..." Luna paused at my dissapearence. "where did you go?" I pinned max down as I could see his eyes start to glow. _He controls time with his eyes?! _Before he could, I punched him accross his face, leaving him open to another blow. I then pressed a button on my gauntlet as my hooves started to vibrate violently. Before I could strike, he bucked me off and into the wall as Luna called the guards and I yelped in pain. _He is stronger than he looks. _

"You can hear them can't you...?" Max got up as he muttered. "Their hoofsteps... their hearts... you can hear it all..." In a sudden rush all the sounds in the world came to me at once.

"W-what have you done to me?!" I screamed, unable to hear myself past the constant noise. My gauntlet then connected straight to my nerve system and from there, controlled my hearing.

"Call it a gift... One of your Angelic powers just cam to life, wonder how your going to use it... hmm?" He vanished into thin air as the guards came up the stairs.

"INTRUDER!" They screamed at me as they threw their spears and I leapt out the closest window.

**Sol's POV**

* * *

"ANGEL!" I screamed to Angel who had come home awfully late yesterday. Who could have thought he would have been a part of _THIS?! _He begrudgingly trotted down the stairs and turned to face me, his eyes widening to see the whole celestial guard at our front door behind me.

"Sacred Angel of Cloudsdale... you are _under arrest for the attempted assault on princess Luna..._" Angel sighed at the guards words, slowly trotting over and letting them cuff him.

"By gods... So it is true..." I said in shock.

"This is just what he wanted..." Angel told me as he trotted out the door.

* * *

**Disclaimer: mlp_Legacy owns Diamond Dust and don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

I sat in the cell and waited, it smelled awful but nothing that would make you pass out If you took a whif. I was thinking about why Arty hasn't shown up yet. Did I scare her off somehow? Is she in danger?! I sighed. _Not much I can do from here... Is there?_ I slumped back in my chair and thought to myself. "Where is she?"

* * *

Arty's POV

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked the strange blue pegasus as he shouted out random things, flailing around like an idiot.

"This is a nice house ya got here Arty!" He looked around quickly,seeing the many drawings and paintings that lined my walls, then back at me as I sat on my couch and shot a glare at him.

"Get out!" I didn't like him... What so ever... "Or i'll kill you..." I pulled a knife from my mane and watched as he darted off towards Dashies house.

"So your Arty's cousin huh?" He trotted into Dashies house like he owned the place.

"Yea, I took care of her when she was younger... protected her for a while until she could fend for herself..." Dash closed the door behind him.

"She tells me you harassed and beat her..." Diamond gazed as he spoke.

"She was a bitch to me... So I was a bitch back I guess..." Diamond layed on the floor.

"Got any tips for me?" He looked up at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as I sat next to him.

"You know her, so i was wondering... how do i get her to love me?" I glared at him before shooting him a smirk.

"Alright i'll tell ya how!"

* * *

Sol's POV

"If it wasn't you then who attempted to kill the princess?" I glared at Angel, my hooves crossed in anger.

"Some colt who can control time and he forced me to do it! He tricked me!" Angel clung to the bars in desperation. "Come on Sol you know I would never do anything like this! I protect the princesses! I'm your little brother for Celestias sake!"

"Fine... Give me his name..."

"Max..."

"That's a strange name... The only ponies i've heard of having such names are the ancient time lords of the crystal empire..." He looked at me strangely.

"The who what's now?" He tilted his head and raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Ponies, pegasi and unicorns who can control time at will, they thought of themselves as gods to us... they even made Celestia!" I explained.

"_Made Celestia?"_ Angel asked. I knew he would have wondered what I meant by that, I always did save the best information for last.

"That's right, Celestia is immortal because she isn't an average alicorn like, Twilight, Cadence and Luna. She was made by the power of the sun to prevent the end of the world... You see, five hundred years ago, the Time lords had predicted that the planet would eventually collide with the sun... To prevent this, they needed to be able to change the course of the sun. So they made these gigantic machines that would capture the light of the sun and bring it to their leader... Maximillien, who would make magic out of it and test it on small Alicorn foals... Until the day he found one... Celestia... By then, the rest of the Alicorns died out except for the parents of Cadence... Luna However... remains a mystery... some say that Max made Luna to balance Celestias powers... Others say she was made on her own by the darkness left over from the Creation of Celestia... and the realists say she was born... Anyway, some believers say that the time lords left behind these giant machines and that they are invisible until you fall asleep and see one in your dreams..."

"And how does that work?" Angel asked as a guard came and whispered into my ear.

"Sir, we have a visitor..."

"Who?"

"He wants to see Angel... He says his name..." The guard drew his blade. "Is Max..." He then thrusted it into me, the pain unbearable as i held the blade sticking out of my chest.

"Dammit ANGEL RUN!" I quickly kicked the chain holding Angels cell door closed and pulled it down with my back hoof as everything faded away.

* * *

Arty's POV

"Hey Arty, wanna go for a walk?" Diamond asked me as I opened the door for him.

"Sure..." I closed it behind me as we trotted around ponyville.

"So, what do you do for a living?" He asked me.

"I'm an Artist!" I answered, kicking a pebble around as we went.

"Why do you draw?"

"It expresses who I am, nothing more about it..." He kept asking me pointless questions so I lost interest and walked off. I wanted to go home... I wanted to get away from him. I then flew up to a cloud to think and layed down on it. "Where's Angel?"

"Your an Angel sent down from heaven..." a Stallions voiced complimented. I hated compliments like that... I hated it when Colts hit on me, so i stood up to face the blue and orange colt, only to see it was not him but instead three colts, way bigger than me.

"Don't say that... I'll kill you..." To my suprise, the one in the middle pushed me off the cloud, breaking my wing between his hooves to watch me fall. _Is this what I deserve? _Just then, someone caught me as i hugged him tightly, wanting it to be Angel, needing it to be Angel. Yet it was Diamond. He set me down and flew back up toward the stallions, only to get beat up worse than me. "STOP PLEASE STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at them as some guards came over and they flew off. Later that night we were brought to the hospital, mainly for me, all he suffered was bruises and cuts.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked me.

"NO. Go home... I don't need you..." And to my relief, he did... The next couple of days he came in and out... To check up on me... _And still no sign of my coltfriend... _"Where is Angel?" I asked in thought. Until I read the paper.


	10. Chapter 10

**Angels POV**

I Ran, as fast as I could. The dungeon was dark but the torches lit up the place enough to see. Max was behind me, he wasn't freezing time however, he seemed out of breath, tired even. I ran up the stairs and into the sunlight. I needed to find Celestia! _Where could she be...? _My heat hurt, I couldn't move for a minute... My legs went limp and I fell to the ground with nothing but a sharp pain in my head. "What is this...?" The pain went away as i saw a golden trail on the ground, a vision of Celestia walking down it.

"So your Angelic powers are starting to come to you... Bringing you to heaven was a mistake then..." I turned and punched Max back down the stairs.

"Shut your muzzle..." I then followed the trail.

* * *

**Arty's POV**

I heard a knock on my door. "Angel?" I opened it to see Diamond again. "Dammit..."

"Hey Arty, do you want to go to the park?" He asked me, kissing me on my cheek.

"Sure I'm not doing anything today..." I walked out and cosed the door behind me, locking it after.

"Come on!" He flew down from my cloud house and started trotting along happily as I followed him. We sat on the bench and talked for a bit. "I actually come from Canterlot..."

"That would explain alot..." I smirked. "I come from cloudsdale... My father has been out to kill me ever since I ran away... A colt named Sacred Angel came and beat him... Put him in a mental hospital..."

"Yea I heard about that... Sacred Angel... Heh... Thinks hes some kind of hero..." He smirked.

"What?" I glared at him.

"Nothing... lets go get some Ice cream..." Diamond said as he led me to the SCC. Afterwards, he followed me home... I sat on the couch and started drawing. I was drawing Angel... And Diamond just, came over and... Ripped it up...

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I screamed at him as he came up and kissed me.

"I'm sorry... Arty... Please forgive me..." He looked down and I could tell he was sorry.

"Fine... But im going to deliver a painting to Celestia..." I said as I picked up the painting.

"Can I stay over when you get back?" He asked me.

"Fine... When I get back... I'll call you." I reluctantly agreed, heading out the door after him and locking it after. I flew to Celestia's castle and landed at the front doors.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

"Arty!" I called out to her from the second floor window of the castle. "WATCH OUT!" Max then jumped out from the dungeon as Arty took aim at him with her bionic arm. "Dammit..." I jumped out the window and spread my wings, diving down at a blazing speed as I saw the wind rip off of my wings. "I won't let him kill you too..."

"Oh I see... This is your marefriend..." Max said as he looked her in the eyes. "She doesn't love you..." Arty fired at him as he stopped time, however I kept falling.

"What the...? I'm not frozen...?" I drew my hoof back and aimed to fall on Max, which I did, driving his muzzle into the concrete with my hoof as time resumed and Arty shot me.

"ANGEL!" She ran over to me after my body flipped and slammed accross the ground. "Angel... please be okay..." There was a hole in my chest.

"UUhh... Fuck you..." I groaned as i choughed up some blood.

"Please I... I didn't mean it... Please be okay... Your going to be okay..." She held me, burrowing my face into her chest.

"You SHOT me! I am NOT going to be OKAY!" I glared at her.

"I... I have something to tell you..." Just then my body faded away.

"Hehehe..." He pulled his muzzle out of the ground as he chuckled evilly. "So the Angel finally dies eh? That means the prophecy was wrong... I do get the world uner my hoof..." The sky turned dark as Arty stayed silent.

"Just... Kill me... Please..." Arty uttered, crying softly. Max then went over and pulled out his Time Blade from his mane, it opening into a sword that he pointed at her.

"As you wish..." He then drew the blade back and thrusted it forward. "Another life makes no difference..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Angels POV**

"Another life makes all the difference..." A completely black pegasus with white glowing eyes had caught the blade with his forearm, the blade cut deep, lodged in his bones. "Whether I am dead or not, as a fallen angel I will kill you..." Max crackled as he pulled the blade out, My arm healing almost instantly.

"A-angel...?" Arty turned around, I could tell her face was stained with tears.

"Get out of here, Arty... He will kill you..."

"Yes that's right little whore, get out of my face..." Max said as I growled at him, drawing my hoof back as darknes flowed around it and Arty ran off into the castle.

"You dare call her that..." The darkness grew.

"I call her whatever I wish... I've seen it in her eyes... She doesn't love you..." I screamed as I drove the darkness through his chest, him freezing time before i could make contact and taking the darkness from my hoof. "Thank you, now..." He absorbed all of the fallen Angel magic into himself. "Thats all I needed..." He teleported off and resumed time as i launched forward and landed on my side hard. My body was too weak to stay consious... but it was enough to exsist again...

* * *

**Arty's POV**

I ran up to Celestias room to find her not there as iIsaw the guards converging on Angel outside. I left the painting there, looking out the window to see Angel lying on the ground. "Did he win...?" I flew down to see him passed out as i looked at all the guards.

"ENOUGH!" I heard a very familiar voice say. "Stand down..." The guards lowered their spears as Celestia came up to me and Angel. "Sorry Artemis, I was paying a visit to Twilight when i heard the news... Now please explain... What happened here?"

"I don't know... Some colt was trying to kill Angel... I didn't know his name... Please just don't hurt Angel..." I explained as best as i could as she nodded her head and smiled.

"He can stay in the castle until he wakes... Then me and Luna will question him..." She motioned for the guards to take Angel to the guest room.

"Thank you..." I told her. I was tired from everything, seeing Angel die was still burned into my head.

"Now go home... Get some rest... Angel should be awake by tomorrow..." She trotted into the castle as I reluctantly headed home.

"Hey Arty!" Diamond saw me and followed me home.

"You can sleep on the couch." I said tiredly. "But if i find you anywhere near me in the morning, I will kill you..." I told him as I headed to bed.

"Understood!" He told me as he fell asleep on the couch. The next morning I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I trotted downstairs to see him eating some eggs with toast and apple slices on the side. "Goodmorning Arty!" He came up and kissed me.

"Stop..." I said as I backed away. He kissed me again as I growled at him. "STOP!" I yelled at him after he kissed me again. He then kissed me again as I pulled a knife out on him. "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST TELL YOU?! YOU CREEP I HATE YOU DON'T YOU GET IT?!" He finally stopped after that and ran out of the house, leaving the door open as I sat there and cried. A couple of minutes later, some colts came in.

"Well, well... This seems to be the place... Is that her?" The first one pointed to me as another one came in with a picture.

"Yea thats the one... Mr. Fly said to teach her a lesson but not to kill her..." He looked at me.

"Then lets get started..." Three more came in and they all pulled at me and started punching me, one getting on top of me and punching me in the face over and over again as another one broke my right wing and one more kicked my leg in.

"STOP!" Diamond ran in as they looked at him.

"I think she learned her lesson... let's go..." They trotted out and Diamond came up to me, picking me up and bringing me to the hospital. A couple hours passed and He came into the room with a nurse when the doctors were done fixing me up.

"Arty... I was thinking... Did you... wan to get married? Right now?" He asked me.

"Yes..." I answered... _Why did I say yes_...? The nurse then did the whole speech about forever and always and love and shit.

"Do you, Arty Fly take Diamond Dust to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She asked me.

"I do..." I answered back.

"And do you, Diamond Dust take Arty Fly to be your lawfully wedded wife?" she turned to Diamond.

"I do!" He answered happily.

"Then i now present you Stallion and Mare! You may now kiss the bride..." She trotted off happily as Diamond kissed me deeply and I kissed back. Later that night, I took a shower. All i could think about was Angel. _Is he okay...? What am I going to say to him...?__ Angel, I got married behind your back, it's over...?! _I looked to the dog tags on the sink. Diamond couldn't get a ring, so he got us dog tags. One had his name on it, the other had mine...

"No..." I stepped out of the shower to grab the dog tags, but slipped and fell. Diamond then came in and helped me up.

"Are you alright, my love?" He asked me.

"Yea I'm fine..." I looked at him.

"Hey, we should take a shower together..." He said, his voice swaying sexually.

"No." I pushed him out the bathroom and locked it before going back in. _What do I do...? _I cried.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

When I got out of the castle, I searched everywhere for Arty. I couldn't find her. "Where is she...?" I thought she was dead. _Had Max gotten to her? _I finally gave up at the park, a dark purple Bat Pony sitting next to me. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"Ikuro Jojo Royce... And your girl's got a new man bro..." He told me as my eyes widened.

_"So it's true..."_

* * *

**mlp_IkuroJojoRoyce owns Ikuro **

**Hasbro owns Celestia (duh)**


End file.
